Saved from Death
by DinoLOL
Summary: Quint doesn't get eaten, but will he come in handy?


If you looked at the Orca from a side view, you'd think it was just hit by a torpedo. And pieces of jagged wood would be floating everywhere in the boat's perimeter. You would probably hear the sounds of crashing, screaming, and the crackle of wood.

Quint slid down the slippery deck, seeing the black eyes of the murderous shark. He never thought he would end in such a tragic way. He tried drastically to get out of harms way by pushing off the debris from his ship The realized that it was a waste of energy as the monstrous shark was getting closer, and closer…

"Broody! Get yer ass over here and help me!" screeched Quint in a gravelly voice.

Broody jumped towards the opposite side of the shark to see the horrible sight that was about to unravel. He darted his eyes each way to find something to save Quint with. Suddenly, he spotted one of Matt Hooper's air tanks. '_**Well, he won't need it**__' _thought broody as he rushed towards the tank of compressed air. He then grabbed its gray, slick sides and heaved it over to the place he started.

"Damn it Broody! Hurry up!" screamed Quint in horror and anger.

Quint's leg was nearing the killer shark's massive teeth. He was now able to see its razor sharp teeth ends, thrashing with powerful force. Quint was now struggling even more. It was impossible since the boat was leaning steeply towards the shark's mouth. Quint then was lucky enough to see a rope attached to the boat's other side; he pushed his body to it and firmly gripped the rope. He had hung on with all his might as he eased himself up the rope.

"Duck!" yelled Broody as he got in position to throw the air tank.

Quint lowered his body as much as he could, and Broody launched it over his head. It flew across the boat and (its mouth was wide open) the tank flew into its giant mouth. The giant great white then dove back under the sparkly blue ocean to choke down the air tank, it wasn't very successful.

Quint was able to pull himself up the rope and finally be able to stand up. "Shit, ya really good, ya know?" said Quint with relief.

"It was really nothing, just a little bit hea… Crap! It's coming back for us!" exclaimed Broody with fright.

He was right of course, the battle was not over. Its fin was poking out of the water like a razor sharp knife. It was nearing the ruined boat at full speed, moving its powerful tail with the greatest of might. The fin cut through the water like a butter knife. Then…Boom! The shark crashes into The Orca's side again, with even more force than last time.

Quint and Broody both tumbled to the watery deck. More pieces of wood flew everywhere; one piece in particular had flung towards Quint and stabbed him in the arm. It was like a giant shard of glass was sticking out of him. Blood was leaking out of Quint's arm. He felt the gooey felling of his dark red blood and started to wail. The blood had mixed in with the water to make it liquefy; it was also smelled by the shark making it hungrier for Quint's flesh.

"We don't have time for you to sob! We have to get to the mast!" demands Broody as he carries Quint up the pole. (He had also taken Quint's rifle).

Putting him to the side, Broody gets the rifle in order and aims it at the great white. It was making another comeback, this time he was going for the kill. Bam! Bam! Broody fired tow misses. This was his last hit, then… Bam! It is another miss! He now couldn't stop the shark from its killer course.'_**Damn**_' Thought Broody with angst.

"Here, take it", said Quint as he handed a spare bullet to Broody.

"God, you're awesome!" exclaimed Broody in relief as he took the bullet and loaded it into the gun.

He loaded it for the last time, aiming his greatest. His finger was on the trigger. He was just about to pull.

"Get out of my life you son of a…"

Boooomm! The bullet shot out and hit the air tank inside the shark's mouth…

BLAMMM! The shark explodes in a bloody mess. Shark parts were flying everywhere, the only thing that sunk was its fin. It sunk down and down hiding behind the blood. That was the end, of the great white.

"I did it! The monsters dead!" exclaimed Broody, now remembering what Matt said "'Damn it Martin! Be careful! If you screw around with these things they're gonna blow up!'"

Suddenly, Matt appears as he was thinking this. They were never happier to see each other. Then, the trio finds a good sized log that carried them all the way back to Amity Beach. Where they could tell their story of a vicious sharks death.


End file.
